veepfandomcom-20200215-history
A Woman First
A Woman First is the ninth episode of the sixth season of the HBO original series Veep. It aired on June 18, 2017. Synopsis Selina's book finally arrives. Jonah has a big meeting. Dan, Ben and Kent grab a drink. Plot Selina and Jaffar return to New York where Marjorie notifies them Catherine is on bedrest because “she’s been diagnosed with an incompetent cervix.” Amy and Mike brighten the mood by presenting the team with advance copies of Selina’s book, A Woman First, First Woman, before spotting a typo on the first page. Jonah takes a look at Selina’s book and is disappointed he didn’t make the cut. Shawnee walks in with bad news: The shutdown hurt him “in Massachusetts’ anus... aka New Hampshire.” Tanz amplifies the blow with news he’s pulling his financial support and threatens to cut Shawnee off if she stays with him. On the air, Dan announces he’s leaving CBS This Morning, but can be found on the podcast. Gary shows Selina dress options for her appearance on The Tonight Show and Amy reveals The Washington Post is running an expose on Selina’s time in office. While Mike attempts to tell the truth, Amy blurts out that Leon West has Mike’s diary. Jonah and Kent are both rejected from the House of Representatives basketball league and after Kent makes a basket, Jonah fires him. Selina cancels her Tonight Show appearance and meets with Leon West, who apparently has a crush on Amy. Selina threatens to sue West, and when he refuses to pull the article, she offers up Amy. Having rescheduled her appearance, Selina and team review all the terrible things she’s done, now made public. Selina cancels The Tonight Show once again, blaming Catherine’s pregnancy. Ben, Amy and Dan go for drinks and discuss the implications made about them in West’s exposé. Ben leaves but Dan and Amy continue drinking. At another drinking session, the newly unemployed Ben, Kent and Dan decide to go into business together. Selina watches Jane McCabe on CBS This Morning; Jane breaks the news that Selina freed Tibet -- not Montez. McCabe refers to Meyer as a heroine and Yale calls with renewed interest in her library. Jonah, newly circumcised, awakes in his hospital room. Uncle Jeff visits and thanks Jonah for messing up so badly he can replace him with cousin Ezra on the ballot. With this news, Shawnee dumps Jonah. Selina finally makes her appearance on The Tonight Show despite Richard’s update that Catherine has been rushed to the hospital. On the show, children read all the terrible reviews of Selina’s book. Starring Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti Guest cast * Peter MacNicol as Jeff Kane * Diedrich Bader as Bill Ericsson * Mary Holland as Shawnee Tanz * Margaret Colin as Jane McCabe * Jonathan Hadary as Sherman Tanz * Phil LaMarr as Paul Graves * Brian Huskey as Leon West * Dan Bakkedahl as Roger Furlong * Nelson Franklin as Will * Usman Ally as Mohammed bin Nasser bin Khalifa Al Jaffar * Seth Morris as Bill Jaeger Timeline This episode takes place shortly before the 2018 midterm elections. Considering it doesn't take too long after the previous episode, this episode should take place in October 2018. Trivia -The majority of this episode was going to be the eighth episode of the season, while Selina going to Alabama was going to be the ninth episode. -Filmed February 2017. Gallery s6stills_0075.jpg s6stills_0080.jpg s6stills_0079.jpg s6stills_0081.jpg d9afad7c25c04225aa1dd5f4370d.1000.jpg 1280_720.jpg s6stills_0076.jpg s6stills_0074.jpg Veep_609_020917_CH_0132+Edit.jpg s6stills_0077.jpg s6stills_0078.jpg veep_609_021017_ch_0426-embed_2017.jpg veep_609_021017_ch_0286-h_2017.jpg Behind the Scenes DCyHHflU0AEsV1c.jpg-large.jpeg DC8mTHbU0AAa4xb.jpg-large.jpeg DDCcDuaUwAAjgWA.jpg-large.jpeg DDMCo6WUwAARApx.jpg-large.jpeg DDGrLHLVoAIhL3-.jpg-large.jpeg DC35kcsVYAAdXVr.jpg-large.jpeg DDJBFkIV0AAM1rK.jpg-large.jpeg DDMQhpfVwAEy0TX.jpg-large.jpeg DDMQEBTVYAAg1XR.jpg-large.jpeg DCpsf8QUwAAKQy0.jpg DCpvQ7zVwAAH1HI.jpg DC3m0lRUIAABfao.jpg-large.jpeg DDNJ_-7UIAAqWot.jpg-large.jpeg DCpvQ7oUIAATlHO.jpg DDB8aarVYAAj9UD.jpg-large.jpeg DCp-MyeV0AAHAb9.jpg-large.jpeg